1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a method for treating psoriasis and, more particularly, to a method for treating a plurality of forms of psoriasis including, but not limited to, plaque psoriasis, guttate psoriasis, inverse psoriasis, pustular psoriasis, erythrodermic psoriasis, scalp psoriasis, and nail psoriasis—just to name a few.
2. Background Art
According to the National Institutes of Health, psoriasis is a chronic, autoimmune disease, which affects approximately 7 to 10 million Americans, and approximately 80 to 120 million individuals worldwide.
Psoriasis typically manifests physical symptoms on the skin of an individual, and is believed to occur when the individual's immune system sends out faulty and/or inaccurate signals that speed up the growth cycle of skin cells. Psoriasis is not believed to be contagious.
Psoriasis is generally, but not always, characterized by patches of thick, red, inflamed skin and dry, silvery flakes of skin known as scales. Symptoms range in severity from barely noticeable to severe outbreaks of lesions that cover most of the body.
Forms of Psoriasis.
There are seven general forms of psoriasis, namely: plaque, guttate, inverse, pustular, erythrodermic, scalp, and nail.
(I) Plaque psoriasis (i.e., psoriasis vulgaris) is the most prevalent form of the disease. About 80 percent of those who have psoriasis have this type. Plaque psoriasis is normally characterized by raised, inflamed, red lesions covered by a silvery white scale. It is typically found on the elbows, knees, scalp and/or the lower back of an individual.
(II) Guttate psoriasis is a form of psoriasis that often starts in childhood or young adulthood. The word guttate is derived from the Latin word meaning “drop.” This form of psoriasis appears as small, red, individual spots on the skin. Guttate lesions usually appear on the trunk and limbs. These spots are not usually as thick as plaque lesions. Guttate psoriasis, often times, comes on quite suddenly. A variety of conditions can bring on an attack of guttate psoriasis, including upper respiratory infections, streptococcal throat infections (i.e., strep throat), tonsillitis, stress, injury to the skin and/or the administration of certain drugs including, but not limited to, antimalarials and beta-blockers.
(III) Inverse psoriasis is typically found in the armpits, groin, under the breasts, and in other skin folds around the genitals and the buttocks. This type of psoriasis appears as bright-red lesions that are smooth and shiny. Inverse psoriasis is subject to irritation from rubbing and sweating because of its location in skin folds and tender areas. Inverse psoriasis can be more troublesome in overweight people and those with deep skin folds.
(IV) Pustular psoriasis, which is often seen in adults, is characterized by white blisters of noninfectious pus (comprising of white blood cells) surrounded by red skin. Pustular psoriasis may be localized to certain areas of the body, such as the hands and feet, or covering most of the body. It typically begins with the reddening of the skin followed by formation of pustules and scaling.
Pustular psoriasis may be triggered by internal medications, irritating topical agents, overexposure to electromagnetic radiation (e.g., ultraviolet (UV) radiation), pregnancy, systemic steroids, infections, stress and/or sudden withdrawal of systemic medications and/or potent topical steroids.
(V) Erythrodermic psoriasis is a particularly inflammatory form of psoriasis that affects most of the body surface. It may occur in association with pustular psoriasis, and is characterized by periodic, widespread, fiery redness of the skin and the shedding of scales in sheets, rather than smaller flakes. The reddening and shedding of the skin are often accompanied by severe itching and pain, heart rate increase, and fluctuating body temperature. Erythrodermic psoriasis can be very serious and can causes protein and/or fluid loss that can lead to severe and prolonged illness. Erythrodermic psoriasis may also bring on infection, pneumonia, and congestive heart failure. People with severe cases of this condition often require hospitalization.
Known triggers of erythrodermic psoriasis include the abrupt withdrawal of a systemic psoriasis treatment including cortisone, allergic reaction to a drug resulting in the Koebner response, severe sunburns, infection, and medications such as lithium, anti-malarial drugs; and strong coal tar products.
(VI) Scalp psoriasis appears as red, itchy areas with silvery white scales on the scalp. One may notice flakes of dead skin in hair or on the shoulders, especially after scratching the scalp.
(VII) Nail psoriasis can affect both fingernails and toenails, causing pitting, abnormal nail growth and discoloration. Psoriatic nails may become loose and separate from the nail bed (i.e., onycholysis). Severe cases of nail psoriasis may cause the nail to crumble.
While no one knows exactly what causes psoriasis, it is believed that the immune system and/or genetics play substantial roles in its development. Most researchers agree that the immune system is somehow mistakenly triggered and/or excited, which causes a series of events, including acceleration of skin cell growth. A normal skin cell matures and falls off the body in approximately 28 to 30 days. A skin cell in a patient with psoriasis takes only 3 to 4 days to mature and instead of falling off (shedding), the cells pile up on the surface of the skin, forming psoriatic lesions.
Scientists believe that at least 10 percent of the general population inherits one or more of the genes that create a predisposition to psoriasis. However, only about 2-5 percent of the population develops the disease. Researchers believe that for a person to develop psoriasis, the individual likely has a combination of the genes that cause psoriasis and is exposed to specific external factors known as “triggers.”
Psoriasis triggers are not believed to be universal. As such, what may cause one individual's psoriasis to become active, may not affect another. However, generally established psoriasis triggers include: stress, injury to the skin (e.g., Koebner phenomenon), and medications (e.g., lithium, antimalarials, plaquenil, quinacrine, chloroquine, hydroxychloroquine, beta-blockers, inderal, quinidine, indomethacin, etcetera).
Although scientifically unproven, some people with psoriasis suspect that alcohol consumption, allergies, diet, infections, smoking, stress, and weather trigger their psoriasis.
To the best of Applicant's knowledge, there is no known cure for psoriasis. Treatments for psoriasis are typically divided into three main types, namely: topical treatments, light therapy and/or oral medications.
Topical treatments include, for example, corticosteroids, vitamin D analogues, anthralin, retinoids, calcineurin inhibitors, salicylic acid, coal tar, and moisturizers.
Light therapy or treatments include, for example, sunlight, UVB phototherapy, narrowband UVB therapy, photochemotherapy, or psoralen plus ultraviolet A (PUVA), and excimer laser.
Oral medications include, for example, retinoids, methotrexate, cyclosporine, hydroxyurea, immunomodulator drugs (biologics).
While the above-identified medical treatments do appear to provide at least some relief to those who are afflicted by psoriasis, such treatment remains non-desirous and/or problematic inasmuch as, among other things, none of the above-identified treatments provide sufficient therapeutic relief from the debilitating effects of psoriasis without material drawbacks.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method for treating psoriasis which offers timely relief from the symptoms presented when one is afflicted with psoriasis.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.